rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Lightasvoria/@comment-5311048-20161212010226
To list some problems I see, I first want to explain that, while this is your character and you may roleplay as you want, but know that we must separate in-game adventure that we have with our player character, The Adventurer. While it is fine to say your character visited, or was part of an event, you cannot make it as if they were the protagonist of the event, we do acknowledge that there is a world guardian and other npc from the game, they just don't appear in rp unless we invite them. Please know that I am not belittling you, or showing any signs off hate, I am only giving you feedback and advice on this. The following this page issue are; Please note that the statement below, most of them might be considered spoilers, you have been warned. *'The events of quests'. According to your history you were there to marry the prince, Fought the queen and saw them die. While it is ok to say this happened as a private role-play, this is something that should be noted as only the adventurer was there and did all that, only parts you can say you were there for is the war, but can't be part of battles that only the adventurer took place in. *'Guthix's resting place. '''According to your backstory, she found Guthix's resting place and through there she spoke with him via dream. There are quite some issue here. First, Guthix's resting place is underground and the entrance, well it wasn't discovered until it was dug up in year 169 of the 5th age. So her finding it would be impossible. Not only that entering to where Guthix actually is, well that's another impossible task as the butterfly statue that was lifted by us in the world wake quest .was stated impossible to lift, hinting Guthix only allowed us to do so. Teleporting in is not possible unless you are the guardians themselves. So the butterflies wouldn't be able to lead you there, plus if these butterflies are what I think they are, they only appeared when Guthix died. *'Guthix's assassination.' This is a really tricky one. While it is known he was killed, the attempt was not. The battle that took place during the attempt was not known to anyone but his enemies who have several location captured that acts as alarms, and his guardians of guthix, who invited only themselves and some numbers of druids who are part of the Crux Eqals. So her knowing of it, well is pretty impossible unless she is one of the druids of the Eqals. Also adding that Guthix only spoke to the World guardian, and died, anyone else entering would see Guthix's dead body, which is a statue now *'The butterfly. 'While it is alright for her to dream of the butterfly, it should be stated within that statement that, while she slept, her sorrow of Guthix's death was so great, that she had a dream of the dead God's fragment, telling her that he have given her a gift, and a message. Some people will confuse this and state that if she actually met Guthix's butterfly, it would just be a memory, nothing more. *'Guthix. 'While he is kind, he would still try to convince you not to worship him, if all fails he would force teleport you out and force you to forget about him, as that's all he wanted, to be forgotten and not worshipped. *'The sleep. '''You state that you were put into an endless sleep,I think it would be best to try and change her request, or actually put that she attempted to hide avoiding to see her faiure instead of trying to do something. Over all it is a great character, just needs a more fixed backstory.